


Good Morning, Mrs. Sato

by Raijin Tora (Bronze_Heart)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Married!Korrasami, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_Heart/pseuds/Raijin%20Tora





	Good Morning, Mrs. Sato

Korra quietly slipped into the bedroom, making sure to carefully close the door behind her before making her way to the bed. Her lips drew back into a smile, blue eyes lingering on the sleeping form in the bed. The Avatar had taken great care not to wake her wife when she got up a couple hours ago to exercise before returning to Asami’s side. Korra climbed into bed, her eagerness catching up to her as she moved towards the middle of the bed. Once she was close enough, the Water Tribe woman noticed the slight change in her lover’s breathing. “Hey you,” she whispered softly, giving Asami a few minutes to wake up.

“Mmmmm….” The raven-haired girl beneath the sheets shifted and stretched as soon as she felt someone crawl into the bed behind her - someone whose bounding attempts to ‘gently’ enter the bed while she was sleeping always made her smile. Reaching slowly behind her, Asami groped around until she found her wife’s shoulder and then grinned, working her way down the Avatar’s firm, toned arm to her hand, which she pulled across her body at the waist and tucked up under her chest, tugging Korra in behind her. “Hey you too,” she murmured, her eyes fluttering, but staying closed.

Blue eyes sparkled with amusement as she watched a slender hand grope around blindly in search of her. Her lips formed a soft smile, growing wider the moment Asami’s fingers brushed against her shoulder. The touch left a warm trail in its wake, slowly moving down until their hands met at last, her own fingers curling around Asami’s hand, shifting to lace their fingers together only after her wife drew her limb over her body. The Avatar scooted closer to Asami, nuzzling her face into raven-black hair before pressing her lips against a bare shoulder. “I didn’t wake you did I?” she asked softly, though like with all the other times she asked her wife this, Korra would receive the same exact answer.

The dark haired girl chuckled, making a softly pleased sound in her throat and rolling her shoulder back against Korra’s lips and soft caress. “Of course you did. I always know when you come back to bed on the weekends.” Caressing the back of Korra’s hand as she snuggled it up against her chest, the pale skinned girl with obsidian locks slowly rolled her face up to meet her wife’s, letting her green eyes flutter open slowly. “Best part of sleeping in on Saturdays is when you come back to bed after morning exercises.”

Korra purred in contentment, unable to resist kissing that shoulder once more, this time letting it linger before simply listening to that wonderful, melodious voice she loved so much. They knew the routine well, but Korra wouldn’t have it any other way. Saturday mornings were always very leisurely and took away the stress from the week. Blue eyes met green as they opened at last. “Agreed. The one morning where I can guarantee you don’t wake up alone.” The Avatar moved forward and lightly touched her lips to her wife’s.

“Mmmm…” Asami smiled lazily as she watched Korra’s face come in, and she rolled onto her back beneath her wife, sliding her long slender arms up and over the Avatar’s shoulders and down her back, tilting her head up and arching her back to meet Korra’s lips with her own.   


“Mmmmmmmmmmphhhhh…” Asami moaned and sighed into the kiss with the same sense of relief and longing fulfilled that she had the first time they’d kissed, more than five years ago, standing in the golden light of Republic City’s new Spirit portal. Just as she had then, Asami leaned into the kiss and let it linger, a softly shuddering breath escaping her with the whisper of the Avatar’s name – “Korra….” before rolling her forehead up and into her bronze-skinned wife’s and grinning as she cupped Korra’s soft cheek and stroked it. She had butterflies again.

She still got them every time.

“Good morning, Mrs. Sato,” she whispered, bright green eyes the color of emeralds beaming up at her wife.

Korra found herself getting lost in Asami. The world melted away, becoming a space where only the two of them existed. Their own little private realm that only they shared, as beautiful as the woman now below her. She moved with Asami, propping herself up on her forearms and entangling her fingers in dark locks of hair, maintaining their connection until her lungs burned, clawing for air. Every kiss felt reminiscent to their very first, and filled her with the same amount of love each time. Korra’s breath hitched at the sound of her name, moved by how gentle it rolled off her wife’s tongue; never had she heard so sweet a sound as this that it made her spirit soar. Korra opened her eyes at last, gazing deeply into those warm green eyes, feeling warmth at each point of contact their bodies made.

Her eyes stung with tears, much as they always did on mornings like these. Especially on mornings like these.

“Morning, Mrs. Sato,” Korra replied back, a swell of pride filling her chest at the name.

Asami laughed up into Korra’s face, light and free, her eyes dancing all over her wife’s beautiful face. She bit her lip and pushed her nose up against Korra’s, running her hands all over and down the Avatar’s soft, yet powerful back muscles. “Heavens. I’m still not used to hearing that,” she murmured, letting her long dark lashes flutter as she felt the soft, tender ripples of Korra’s back beneath her fingers. It had already been several months, but every time she heard someone call her that - especially Korra - it felt new, and magical, and impossibly wonderful all over again.

Mrs. Sato. Mrs. and Mrs. Sato. The Satos.

Asami was never able get enough of touching Korra - so soft and yet so firm, so unyielding and so silken. When they’d first become a couple, she’d done it shyly, hyper-aware of the incredible gift she’d been given and determined to relish every touch, every physical ripple under her fingers. Now she did it without thought, as second nature. She and Korra belonged to each other now, and this was just what the Avatar’s wife did - she luxuriated in every blissful moment they were touching one another.

Korra closed her eyes for a moment, sighing softly, reveling in the touch of Asami’s hands exploring her back. She felt herself giving in, each individual muscle relaxing with each pass of those hands, like they were drawing the tension right out of them. A breathy chortle escaped her lips, wafting over Asami’s skin like a gentle breeze. “Me neither. Guess we’ll have to keep practicing it,” Korra grinned, opening her eyes once more. Whatever tears had gathered in her eyes had faded though they threatened to make their return. The Avatar had looked forward to being connected to Asami forever, gladly taking her lover’s name and giving her wife one less reason to feel alone.

She decided Asami’s exploration of her back should be rewarded with some touch of her own. Deft fingers brushed a lock of hair out of her wife’s face, tucking it behind her ear before trailing along the outside of it, down along her jawline, then up to trace her face. And if Korra had learned one thing in her 26 years of life it was this: Asami looked best first thing in the morning, right before she put her makeup on, if only because she would be the only person to see her without it. And it made it all the more intimate. She held Asami’s gaze for as long as she could. “You’re so beautiful, Asami,” Korra murmured warmly. Her heart swelled and throbbed against her ribcage, beating with love for this woman.

Asami flushed with feeling at Korra’s gaze, her eyelids and long dark lashes fluttering furiously under the warm intensity of the other girl’s gaze. She turned her head slightly against Korra’s fingers and beamed up into her new wife’s tender expression, biting her lip once again. Korra’s green eyes seemed to look right through Asami, into her heart. Her heart clenched as she matched the intensity of her love’s gaze with her own smoldering tenderness.

“Korra,” Asami murmured again, pulling her hands back to cup the darker-skinned girl’s cheeks and brush her thumbs over them, running her green eyes affectionately over Korra’s beautiful face. She loved saying her wife’s first name. She loved the way it felt in her mouth, the way saying it when they were alone, like this, made her feel. For a moment, running her slender fingers and soft hands down the sides of Korra’s neck, the raven-haired young woman considered telling her new wife how much she loved moments like this, moments when they were all alone, in THEIR home, with no one staring, or gawking, or judging, admiring them. In their home, on quiet, soft and snuggly mornings like this, they really did belong just to each other.

She thought about it. For about a split second before she decided she’d much rather just show her…

Lifting one long, toned and shapely pale leg out from beneath her wife’s body, bare from the tips of her ruby-red toenails to her snug satin panties, the new Mrs. Avatar Sato ran the inside of her knee along Korra’s hip, and still holding Korra’s gaze, she bit her lip again, and grinned. Green eyes glinted with excitement.

It didn’t take much for Korra to pick up on the look in Asami’s eyes. Even with their connection Korra had already learned a lot of Asami’s non-verbal cues. A shudder ran through her at the sound of her name on her wife’s lips. She pressed her face against those hands, seeking more of their touch. Korra desired more of her love’s attention, and would do anything to get it. “Mmmm~” she hummed as tender fingers trailed down her neck. Damn it felt so good…

“Ah!” Korra gasped, right before she’d been about to give in to her wife’s sensual touch, green eyes darkening into emeralds at the sensation of Asami’s knee brushing tantalizingly along her hip. She took a shuddering breath, her head suddenly feeling light as the yearning for the woman below her stirred awake. A soft growl rumbled in her throat. Korra thought about putting her thoughts to words, but as she lowered her head down to meet Asami’s lips with her own, she decided that words no longer mattered.


End file.
